First Kisses
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: Most guys don't realize how important that first kiss is to a woman. But if your Olive, you would know better. In the most cheesiest way, you'd see how someone managed to take it away from her. Did he really take it? Who knows?


**Hey Folivers! :) Here's another one shot my whacked up mind created. Don't be confused about this one shot with my other one, Nicknames. 'First Kisses' isn't related to it in any matter. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THIS SHOW, OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_First kiss this. First kiss that. Oh, my first kiss was amazing! I felt sparks! _Yeah right. Like you would feel something in a kiss. All you 'feel' is another person's lips on yours. It's disgusting just thinking about someone's mouth touching yours. Haven't you heard of germs? Germs is what causes you to become sick, and when you become sick, who's going to be laughing when you end up in a hospital because you kissed someone? That's right. Me. Don't mistake me as a cold hearted person who's just mad about not having her first kiss. Because I'm not. I'm just stating the facts.

"So, Fletcher. Did you experience your first kiss?" Chyna questioned. I looked up from my geometry book, and looked at Fletcher who was chewing his food. Great, another mental image my 'blessing' created.

"Yeah. Pssh. My first kiss was amazing." He stated, looking away. HA! Liar caught in the act. Time for me to step in.

"Your Chyna doll doesn't count." I retorted, smirking. He glared at me while he blushed. I glanced over at Chyna who just laughed.

"It's fine. Just don't- you know. Kiss it when were there." Fletcher started to play with his food, and I know I won. With Chyna's help. Influence was the key to this as my mom would say to me.

"What about you Angus? Did you experience your first kiss?" Chyna asked him, as he stopped looking at me.

"Yes." That's it? Yes? I wasn't sure if he was kidding to make me jealous, or if he was actually serious.

"Really! With who?" Chyna exclaimed, holding Angus arms. Sheesh! What's with my best friend and first kisses? I don't get what's the big deal. It's just a lousy kiss.

"I can't say. It might hurt Olive." He replied, taking another bite of his sloppy joe. Me? Hurt? Over a kiss? Don't make me laugh Angus.

"How would it hurt me?" I questioned him, looking back down to my geometry book.

"Because you know- we have a thing."

"Thing? Oh right. The 'thing' that exists only in your mind." I replied, flipping a page. I heard him sigh dreamily and I looked up at him again.

"Your so cute." Oh, awkward. I think he realized what he had said because he stood up and made an excuse to leave.

"Okay. What about you Olive? Did you-"

"Don't start with me Chyna. You know what I feel about first kisses." I stated, putting my math book away. It was pointless to read if someone was trying to start a conversation with you.

"Is it bad if I tried?"

"Don't worry Chyna. Olive is just jealous she didn't receive hers yet." Fletcher spoke. I glared at him, and an idea formed in my mind.

"Imagine this fork is someone else's mouth, and Fletchers arm is-"

"Woah! Don't need to be violent." Chyna said, grabbing my fork. _Sigh._ Maybe another day.

"What's with you and trying to stab me with forks?"

"What's with you and stalking Chyna?" I countered. He made the 'pft' sound and glanced over to her.

"I-I don't stalk you Chyna. Olive is lying." She didn't mind the fact that he did stalk her. I guess nothing fazes her when it's Fletcher. It makes me wonder if Chyna developed feelings for the weirdo. But why would she? Fletcher is- Well, he's a weirdo.

"Guys. Enough arguing for the day."

"Awe. I was just getting started." I stated, sulking a bit. It was fun teasing Fletcher. I mean come on. It's funny seeing his reactions.

"Well you have to listen to her. Right Chyna?"

"Don't drag me into another one of your fights." She replied, drinking the rest of her milk. I giggled. The last time she got involved, let's just say someone got hurt. Don't give me that face. It wasn't a serious injury. Fletcher just needed an ice pack. Big whoop. At least he got to spend the day with Chyna. If you can't see me, I'm winking at you. I have my reasons for my evilness.

"Have you guys seen Violet? I need to speak with her about our science project." I replied, standing up, and grabbing hold of my tray.

"I think she was at the gym." Chyna responded. Nodding, I waved goodbye, and dumped my tray in the garbage. Time to work. Like always.

-:-

As I reached the gym, I saw Violet reading a book while lifting up weights. I gave her credit. For being a small girl, she can lift.

"Hey Violet!" I greeted, while walking over to her. When she noticed me, she put down her weights and hugged me. In a bone crunching one too.

"Hey Olive! Let's start on the project shall we?"

And for the rest of lunch, we brainstormed some idea's. For our science project, we had to do something that would benefit to help the world be greener. So what we came up with was to get carbon footprints for the whole school, and help reduce it. It wasn't much, but at least we'll get an A. I mean, most of the class are probably planning to take less showers and plant trees. Lame. As the bell rang, I gathered my things and headed to my next period. We had to take CPR and First Aid class as our elective and no one wanted to take it, but Principal Skidmore said we had to attend it if we wanted to graduate. Stupid graduation requirements.

Finally reaching my class, I sat in my usual spot next to Chyna, and took out my notebook.

"So. Any idea what Mr. Smith planned?" Chyna asked, getting her supplies ready.

"I don't know." I replied. I glanced over at Fletcher, who was having a miserable time with Violet. Ha. Justice has been done.

"Do you think we-" The bell had rung, and Mr. Smith came in, closing the door. I seen some of the girls swoon over him. Yuck. He is our teacher, and they like him? That is highly inappropriate, and frowned upon in most society's. Which reminded me, I needed to catch up with Pretty Little Liars. What? I love the drama, but not really the PG-13 scenes. My older sister seems to enjoy those parts though.

"Okay class. Today we are doing CPR and learning about mouth to mouth resuscitation." I glanced at everyone, and they all looked frozen. Sheesh. What was wrong? Did someone just suddenly die? As Mr. Smith explains the process of CPR and such, I take down notes, and Chyna hands me a note. Opening it, I rolled my eyes.

_What don't you like about First Kisses? Their romantic!_

I write down my response, and hand it back to her with grace. A few seconds later, she hands me the paper back.

_Really Olive? You won't get sick!_

Giggling silently, I wrote down my answer, and handed to her.

"Ms. Doyle and Mr. Quimby! Front and center!" Quickly going to the front of the class, Fletcher does the same and we look at Mr. Smith.

"You two will be my example for today." I see a growing smirk inside him, and I questioned why.

"Olive, would you please lay down on this table?" Nodding, I lay down, and make myself comfortable. What's goi- WAIT A MINUTE.

"Now Fletcher-" I sat up quickly and looked at Mr. Smith.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH. WAIT A MINUTE." Everyone looks at me.

"Yes Olive?"

"Am I a practice dummy!" Everyone laughs, and I glare at them.

"One word, and I'll stab you with a fork!" I look at Mr. Smith, who was full on smirking. Dang it! If they didn't make it school rules to choke your teacher, he would be strangled by now.

"Why yes. See, Principal Skidmore is having the other dummies delivered, and I don't get it for another five more minutes."

"Then can't we wait!" I panicked. No. This cannot happen.

"I'm sorry Olive. We have a schedule to keep up with."

"I'd rather recieve an F!"

"Would you?" He countered. Grumbling, I laid back down. He's next on my death list. Resuming to what he was saying, he looks at me making sure I don't interuppt him. I let him continue. As he tells Fletcher what to do, I get more nervous. Why am I nervous?

"Okay class! Let's talk about mouth to mouth resuscitation! Say that Olive drowned, and Fletcher saves her. To perform the mouth to mouth resuscitation, you need to know these steps." He gives me the look, and I knew to close my eyes.

"The first thing you NEED to do is check if the victim is breathing! Fletcher. As I told you." Fletcher leans his head next to my mouth, and I pretend not to breathe. He shakes me a little, and I hear Mr. Smith.

"Going great so far. The second step is-" As he drabbles on about the lessons, I think, why did I have to be mean to Fletcher today? I don't want to suffer through this! Mental note: Be nice to weirdo every once in a while.

"Look for the rise and fall of the chest!" I swear to god. If he's actually doing what Mr. Smith told him, I'm going to kill him.

"Listen and feel for air strictly for five to ten seconds. No more than that. If your victim is not breathing, you will now perform the rescue breaths!" I hear everyone oohing, and I never felt more heated in my entire life. Fletcher tilts my head, and lifts my chin when I suddenly chicken out. I sit up quickly, hitting heads with Fletchers.

"OWW!" We both say at the same time.

"Something wrong Olive?" Mr. Smith asked innocently. I glare at him as I rub my head.

"I'm breathing so there's no use for this!" I laugh nervously. He tells me to lay back down, and I sigh. There's no use so I give up. As Fletcher does the whole, head tilting, chin lifting thing, I felt like dying.

"Lean in, and pinch her nose." Fletcher does as instructed, and as his lips are on mines for a mere second, I never wanted to kill my teacher more than ever. But that was a crime against humanity. Dang you Mr. Smith! Fletcher does 'rescue breaths' for about six more times, and I swear, if I get sick, I'm filing a law suit.

"And that is how you perform mouth to mouth resuscitation!" I sit up quickly, and go back to my seat, wiping my lips. Mr. Smith takes out a bag of dummies behind his desk and I'm convinced that he likes torturing me. That fibber! I go back to the front, and ask for a bathroom pass. He gladly gave it to me, and I rushed out of there. No way was I staying in that class after what had happened. As soon as I got to the bathroom, I quickly go in one of the stalls and lock it. I touched my lips, and smiled. Fletcher's lips fe- SHUT UP OLIVE. THAT WASN'T A KISS. It was just an example of mouth to mouth resuscitation. It wasn't really kissing! And Fletcher did not steal my first kiss! No longer sure, she decided to smile and bite her lip. Even if it wasn't considered a first kiss, his lips touched hers right? Shaking her head in disapproval, she goes out, and washes her mouth just to make sure she wouldn't get sick.

-:-

Unknown to Olive, she brightened up someone's day, and left him smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Okay, finished O_O**

**This story felt- uh, I'm not sure anymore, but I needed to finish this story. If I didn't get the steps right for mouth to mouth resuscitation, don't mind it. I just googled it. Sorry for any errors.**

**Review?**

**Well, carrots.**

**~LighterThanWhite**


End file.
